


Coming Home

by momentofchaos



Series: Reuniting a Family [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Mack is a massive teddy bear, Mack is my favourite and I love him, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: Leaving the Fitzsimmons Cottage had been emotional, but they’d be back soon enough. Plus, there was other people they needed to visit now they were no longer on the run or disavowed.Or: Bobbi and Hunter reunite with Mack, with a few surprises on both sides
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Melinda May & Bobbi Morse
Series: Reuniting a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055042
Kudos: 25





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a lovely person actually mentioned this on my Bobbi and Hunter chapter of Return of the Astro Ambassadors, and I'd had the idea for a while, but not had chance to actually write it. So here it is!
> 
> These are definitely different characters to write for, so I've done my best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💛

If anything, Alphonso Owen Hunter-Morse was a well-travelled baby. Ever since he was born, he’d been on some form of plane, train or automobile. Bobbi felt like it made her a bad mother, having dragged her baby around the European continent for the first two years of his life, but it did mean that he happily sat still on the Quinjet playing with his father as Bobbi took the co-pilot seat beside May, dying to having a catch-up with the woman who had become a lot more talkative since she’d last seen her.

Leaving the Fitzsimmons Cottage had been emotional, but they’d be back soon enough. Plus, there was other people they needed to visit now they were no longer on the run or disavowed. Bobbi and May talked about the academy, and the bombshell that was Daisy dating SHIELD legend Daniel Sousa. There were moments of comfortable silence as they watched the clouds pass by the cockpit window.

“So, you really had a baby with him, didn’t you?” May said, casting her eyes back briefly to the father and son duo who had fallen asleep in the jump seats, Alfie stretched out on top of Hunter’s chest, his father’s arm around him to hold him in place.

“Yeah, I really did.” Bobbi said wistfully, twirling the pen she was holding in her hand, a poor replacement for her batons which had been left behind when the pair left SHIELD. Not that she had much use for them anymore. She looked back to see her little family still sound asleep, the way they often were when travelling. “He’s still a giant child himself, but he’s a good father, Alfie is the most important thing in our lives.”

“You’re happy Bobbi, I can feel it. I’m glad. You deserve it.” May said, levelling her gaze to Bobbi for a brief moment.

“Thanks May. Was it not difficult to get a Quinjet off of Mack without him noticing?”

“I’m the head of the academy. I have my own Quinjets now.” May said, smirking. It was nice to see her like this, she was more relaxed, and clearly happier. Daisy had filled her in on what had happened with Coulson, and how the LMD Coulson and May were close now but not the same as it had once been. Still, teaching seemed to agree with her.

It wasn’t long after that they were nearing HQ. May called in through her headset, and Mack happened to answer.

“May? You aren’t on my flight log for today. What’s going on?” Mack’s low voice came over the intercom, loud enough for Bobbi to hear it, and hold in a laugh at the sound of her old friend’s voice.

“I’ve got a delivery for you, Director. Are you on the landing pad?” May said smoothly, not a hint of anything in her voice, as if this was a daily occurrence.

“Not quite, but I can be. Is it important?” Mack replied, the sound of papers shuffling in the background.

“You’ll think so. I’ll land in two minutes, better get a shift on Mack.”

“Sometimes I think you forget I’m the boss Agent May.” The smirk on his face clearly reflected in his tone before the line cut off. Bobbi watched as May expertly landed the plane in a brand new HQ, quickly taking in the sight of the busy landing hangar, teeming with agents.

“You ready?” May asked, and on receiving a nod the older woman pressed the button to lower the ramp around the back of the Quinjet. Hunter had woken up as they landed and was muttering to Alfie as the small boy was pulled out of his sleep. Bobbi walked to the back of the jet, briefly ruffling her son’s hair as the ramp descended. Standing at the top of the ramp beside May, Bobbi watched as Mack came into view, not looking directly at them as he discussed something on a tablet with one of his agents.

“Director.” May called, grabbing his attention as he dismissed the agent he was talking to. Mack’s head snapped up at the sound of May’s voice, before his eyes fell on Bobbi and his face dropped. Within two strides, they pulled each other into a tight hug, the old friends reuniting after long last. Bobbi could tell Mack had changed, there was a different flame in his eyes, but the soft smile on his face was the same, that good heart shining through the bravado needed to be the Director of SHIELD.

“Important delivery my ass. What the hell? How did you- I don’t understand.” He muttered, still holding Bobbi close, engulfing her in his massive arms.

“Well, someone, I’m assuming you, got us un-disavowed. And we thought it was about time we came to say thank you.” Bobbi said, looking up at him, a big smile spreading across both their faces.

“Oh ‘we’? So you’ve not killed him yet. I thought he’d have annoyed the hell out of you by now.” Mack smirked.

“She’d never do that mate. She can’t be without me in reality.” Hunter’s voice cut in, as he walked down the ramp, balancing his mini-me on his hip. Mack’s jaw dropped as Bobbi took her son into her arms and bopped him on the nose, allowing Hunter to give Mack a hug. May was stood off to the side and almost laughed as Mack distractedly hugged his old friend, his eyes fixed on the blonde haired boy in Bobbi’s arms. “Oh yeah, he happened to.”

“And who’s this?” Mack asked, as the boy peered up at him, his mother’s eyes taking in the tall man in front of him.

“I’m Alfie!” he said happily, his hands playing with the ends of Bobbi’s hair. His mother laughed slightly, shifting the boy in her arms as she adjusted the jacket on his shoulders.

“Mack, this is Alfie, or Alphonso Owen Hunter-Morse. He’s two and a half.” Bobbi said proudly.

“Alphonso? Like me?” Mack said, his voice thick with emotion, the emotions of being reunited with two of his dearest friends after so long and finding out that they had _a kid,_ swelling in his chest.

“Yeah, it seemed right, after everything we’ve been through. And boys need a strong role model, god knows it can’t be Hunter.” Bobbi joked, causing her husband to roll his eyes.

“Momma, is that Uncle Mack?” The boy asked quietly, and his mother nodded, before placing him on the floor as he requested. He walked with purpose until he was stood directly in front of the towering man and lifted his arms up. “You’re Uncle Mack.”

Mack looked as if he was on the verge of tears as he scooped the boy up into his arms.

“That I am little man. It’s so good to meet you.” The boy flung his arms around the director’s neck, and Bobbi smiled, her eyes wet to match Mack’s as he held her little boy close. Hunter slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close, this day had been a long time coming.

It didn’t take long for the newly introduced pair to start chatting up a storm, Mack showing his newest nephew the cool planes in the hangar, as the boy sat safely in the arms of his new favourite person. Bobbi and Hunter followed close behind, May having excused herself to get back to her classes, promising to catch up with them before they left the country again. Heading back into the main building, Mack turned to the pair of them.

“Since you showed me yours, I guess I should introduce you to mine.” Mack smirked mysteriously, before leading them into an office, his name emblazoned on the door. Bobbi and Hunter shared a look of confusion, Daisy or Fitzsimmons hadn’t mentioned much about Mack, apart from him being director.

Upon entering the large office, they saw two people sat on the couch. A somewhat familiar women probably their age and a younger lad, both of whom were staring at the new arrivals with some confusion.

“Bobbi, Hunter, you might remember Elena, or Yo-yo. She is my wife, and this is my son Flint. Guys, this is Bobbi and Hunter who I’ve told you about. And this little man, is their son Alfie.” He bounced the boy in his arms, eliciting giggles from him which filled the room. Yo-yo smiled at them before greeting Mack’s old friends.

“Wait, you’re the inhuman right? The fast one?” Hunter said, recalling that mission at last.

“The one and only.” Yo-yo smiled at him, “Mack talks about you two all the time, and all the trouble you used to cause.”

“That was all Hunter, I don’t know what you mean Mack.” She laughed as Hunter rolled his eyes again.

“I was and still am a saint, love.” He retorted and Mack smirked. “Anyway, Flint was it?” He extended a hand to the lad. “Where’d you come from then? Mack been keeping a son from us all these years?”

“Nah, they adopted me a few months ago. I’m from the future.” Flint said, expecting it to stump the two of them, but they were unfazed. “What that isn’t weird to you guys?”

Bobbi and Hunter shook their heads.

“Mate, we’ve been told we might have a grandson from the future who is Director of an alternate SHIELD in an alternate timeline. And Bobbi got to meet her SHIELD hero from the 1950’s, who happens to be dating one of our friends. Nothing’s weird anymore.” All three of their heads shot up at that.

“Wait- Deke is your grandson too?” Yo-yo asked, as Mack turned his attention back to the boy who was playing at his desk, and then back to Bobbi.

“Fitz and Jemma think it’s a possibility. Also, Alfie’s middle name is Owen after Hunter’s father, which was apparently the name this Deke’s father went by? So, who knows?” Bobbi explained, somewhat nonchalantly for the actual implication of the potential situation.

“Well okay then…” Mack said, “My friends really need to stop surprising me with babies relating to the D.”

Hunter scoffed at the name, and Elena outwardly laughed.

“Don’t let Mack fool you, he became very attached to Deke.” She smiled at her husband, “Despite his quirks.”

“Right enough of this, dinner? Anyone hungry?” Mack said, taking charge of the room and scooping up his newest nephew and placing him on his shoulders to delighted screeches from the youngest Hunter-Morse.

Bobbi smiled and then looked at her watch.

“Mack it’s 3pm. Is there no such thing as a workday at SHIELD anymore?” She teased him.

“You know what Barbra, I’m the director now. I make my own rules.” He shot back, their familiar patter coming back instinctually. “C’mon I’m starving. What do you want to eat little man?” He said, tilting his head up to look at the toddler who was playing pattycake on his head.

“Cheeseburgers!” He shouted, getting a chuckle out of everyone.

“Definitely your mother’s son, aren’t you?” Mack laughed, holding the little guys legs as he wandered out from behind the desk and towards the door. “We’ll go get you cheeseburgers while you two fill us in on everything that’s been going on with you.” He nodded to his old friends and beckoned them to follow as he ducked under the doorframe, careful to avoid banging his namesake’s head as they went down the corridor.

* * *

Mack watched as his wife bounced a sleepy Alfie on her hip, casually chatting to Bobbi in his absence, probably about missions, although the laughter echoing between them had him wondering if he himself wasn’t the cause of amusement between the two of them. From the sound of it, Flint was currently beating Hunter at whatever video game they’d sat down to play in the den. He’d taken it upon himself to warn Flint about the dangers of Hunter and FIFA, to which Hunter had said he was spoiling their fun. But from the shouts and occasional expletives coming from the ‘mancave’ as Yo-yo had taken to calling it, they were both having fun.

Quietly padding up the stairs, he reached up and pulled the ladder down from the attic space. He hadn’t been in here since they put the Christmas decorations away, so there was a layer of dust as he entered the uppermost level of their house. Skirting past the seasonal decorations and a couple of old boxes filled with some of his stuff from his parents’ house, that he’d never managed to unpack, he drew up to full height, when the pitched roof allowed him, and strode over to the large black cupboard that stood in the shadows. On his approach, the panel on the front came to life, scanning him. A message appeared on the screen in front of the SHIELD logo.

**Director Mackenzie – Accepted**

**Retinal Scan needed for full authentication.**

This was the main piece of SHIELD tech in the house, other than the above-average ‘Fitz and Daisy designed’ security system. He tried his best to keep work and home separate, dedicated to spending time with his family, whenever he possibly could. The high-tech storage locker in the attic was a way for him to store things of importance at home, the kind of SHIELD assets that weren’t endangering anybody, and he thought were best to be in his own home to avoid any bright eyed young recruit damaging anything they shouldn’t.

Swinging open the door open, he knew exactly what he was looking for. On the shelf under the display of the Shotgun-Axe Mk1, was a long silver case, locked with fingerprint technology, a layer of dust showing it had not been moved since it was placed there.

Dusting it off, he grabbed the handle and shut the locker back up. Descending the stairs, he peaked his head into the den to see Alfie had made his way into the room, and was sat with Flint, who was patiently explaining the game to the blonde boy, as he helped him beat Hunter at Mario Kart. Damn if he wasn’t proud of his kid. He’d thrown himself fully into his studies at the academy, as soon as he’d heard it was opening and he was at the top of most of his classes despite being the only recruit who had been plucked out of the future. Every time May emailed him an update on his progress, his heart swelled a little. And at home, he had fit right into the new life he and Elena had been building, the three of them becoming the little family Mack never thought he’d get again. Smiling widely, he turned and headed for the kitchen to find Bobbi and Yo-yo avidly talking over cups of coffee.

“Ah look the return of Turtleman. We thought we’d lost you to Boys Night.” His wife teased throwing a tea towel at him, which he tossed onto the counter, his hand resting on the back of her chair as he sat down next to her. Bobbi watched the two of them, the way they looked at each other as if there was nothing else in the world. Mack looking happier than she’d ever seen him.

“Ah, maybe later. I’ll school both of them in the way of the classic 90’s video games.” He smirked, before turning to Bobbi. “I actually went to get something of yours that I‘ve been holding on to.” Bobbi’s eyes lit up as Mack slid the long case across the table, spinning it so the locking mechanism faced her. Looking up briefly to him for confirmation, to which he nodded, she slid her thumb over the scanner and heard the distinctive click of a lock mechanism. Opening the top of the case, the familiar sight made her heart do something weird. It was silly that a weapon, even if it was her signature weapon, made her feel so much. But it was symbolic, the things and people left behind when they were forced to abandon SHIELD had made her hear heart ache as they were forced to leave behind the only home she’d really known. The batons were a small part of herself that she’d been forced to leave behind, and although she’d had to use other weapons since and was quite adept with, they weren’t the same as the batons which Fitz had updated all those years ago. Over the past two years or so with Alfie, the want had been less, her mind far too busy with the most important role in her life as mother. However, there were times where she felt less like herself than ever, that she had been neglecting the side of her that she had spent so long creating.

She ran her fingers down the smooth metal, the feel of the familiar ridges and grooves making a wide smile spread across her face. Smirking at Mack, she stood up and pulled them out of the box, flipping them into the well-known grip that came as instinct. Mack sat back and smiled, internally grateful that their house was open plan, and trusting that Bobbi retained enough twirling muscle memory not to destroy their house. The blonde walked the length of the kitchen and dining room just simply twirling the batons in the most natural movement.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Hunter’s voice echoed from the kitchen door, although there was a wide smile as he watched his partner in her element, smiling wide at him as she twirled, threw up a baton and caught it.

“The bracelets are in the box as well, if you need them.” Mack added helpfully.

“And why would I need them, Director?” Bobbi smirked. Mack knew they’d been taking it easy since Alfie was born, but he saw how much Bobbi was itching to get back to work, no matter how much she adored her son.

“Well, I know you’re settled in England, and that you’re taking some time while Alfie is still little. But SHIELD is here, if or when you want to come back. We could do with a couple more seasoned field agents. Especially one of your calibre, now Daisy is off in space half the time, and with May at the academy. Plus we have a really good family-friendly staffing policy now.”

Hunter and Bobbi shared a knowing look, the want of both of them to be back in the thick of the action was something to be discussed, but they both knew that if they could make it work around being there for their son, they would always want to come home to SHIELD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated 💛
> 
> Tumblr - momentofch-aos


End file.
